


A Little Fun

by ToxicBabes



Series: Tales of Apartment 8H [13]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicBabes/pseuds/ToxicBabes
Summary: Maxim and Timur have an afternoon to themselves.
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Timur "Glaz" Glazkov
Series: Tales of Apartment 8H [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705774
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	A Little Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing spicy, all tagged. It's not too long but there isn't a whole lot to write about Timur giving Maxim a blowie so I hope you guys enjoy!

The weather in England wasn’t as extreme in comparison to Russia, rainy at times and the summers were often mild, pleasant. Weeks ago they melted in Greece after having a training assignment and that was only during the _spring._ In the heart of June, they found themselves confused as to why they were sweltering at temperatures they considered to only be warm at most. 

The apartment was excellent at keeping in the heat. When he was stuck in the stuffy base dormitories, Timur had considered buying a desk fan and the thought had passed him when they moved to the apartment. Now that he was parading around the place with nothing but shorts on, he came to realise it would be wise to purchase it now than go the next summer pondering over the same matter. 

He spent a couple minutes standing in front of the open fridge, occupied on his phone and browsing the selection online. The abrupt sound of Maxim rapping his knuckle on the kitchen window knocked him from his thoughts and he glanced up. Maxim indicated for something to drink.

There were soft drinks or beer and Timur wasn’t too sure what he wanted. He grabbed two beers and headed out to the balcony where the faulty door refused to close until he slammed it. Beer at three o’clock in the afternoon wasn’t the best lunch, though in comparison to other alcohol they enjoyed, this was relatively watered down. He passed a can to Maxim and sat down on the chair next to him, bare skin prickling at the heated metal backrest. 

They spoke about dinner for a while, brainstormed about what they were in the mood for then fell into a pleasant silence. It was how things often were for them, moments of sporadic conversation followed by quietness. Timur lived for this familiarity where they could make themselves laugh until they choked and tears squeezed from their eyes, to the hours they could spend in close proximity but without a word spoken, only enjoying the fact that they had grown into a state of comfort with each other’s presence. 

The warmth of the afternoon only made the malty taste of the beer stronger. Timur shifted his gaze from the distant flats to look towards Maxim. The older man had his head bowed, busy looking at his phone that he did not notice Timur feasting his eyes upon tanned skin glistening with sweat. The long walks by the coast in Greece left the both of them with tan lines, only Timur suffered more than Maxim did with his sensitivity to intense sunlight. For days he had been like a moulting lizard, miserable and placated by Maxim slathering his back with aloe vera. 

A passing thought seized Maxim’s attention.

“Put on your sun cream,” he reminded Timur and was met with an eye-roll. He gave Timur’s thigh a light slap and let his hand remain planted there. “You’re gonna regret it. Go.”

Stubborn as always, Timur returned the concern with cheek, a slight shake of his head to refuse the suggestion. He maintained the eye contact, aware of how brazen he was being and so was Maxim. Maxim took in a sharp inhale and ruffled the brown locks of his hair which had grown considerably. With how hot it was now, he was due to shave it all off. It was always fun to return to work and meet the confused double glances from their colleagues. 

“Can’t be bothered,” Timur responded. “You could go get it. Put it on for me.”

Maxim did find some satisfaction in rubbing sunblock on Timur’s body, but today he was not inclined to be his personal assistant. He looked away haughtily and gave a quiet scoff at Timur’s cockiness. “Lazy,” Maxim commented under his breath and he pretended not to notice how Timur faked offense that he would let him burn. 

The hand resting on Timur’s nape squeezed the flesh gently and stayed. They pretended as if they were not suspicious of this contact and Timur sensed what was going on. For the past weeks he had been noting every instance in which Maxim would ask him for a blowjob and how these requests always coincided with him gently massaging his neck, pretending to work out the tension in his muscles though really Maxim was thirsting for any release. 

Timur eyed the apartment buildings towering in the distance and noted it would take an extremely keen eye to see anything clearly on the balconies of their own building- or a pair of binoculars. Though the chances of a voyeur attempting to get a look through someone’s window was slim, he doubted anyone would be watching the balcony for activity. 

Having considered all of this, he looked towards Maxim and questioned this gesture once more. Did he want it here and now? Or was it just a suggestion that he would be interested in it later. And for Timur, he was not entirely opposed to the idea. It was either here, the sofa, or the bedroom. It would be fun to try something new for once and it only dawned upon him then that he’d never given a blowjob on the balcony before. They’ve done it in the forest and in the car plenty of times, but not here.

He reached a hand over and clasped it over Maxim’s thigh, rubbing the soft fabric of his sweatpants and when Timur looked over, he realised those were his own. Their eyes met as his hand crept closer to the inside of Maxim’s thigh, sliding a little higher with each movement.

“Here?” Maxim gave an amused huff and took a sip of his beer. 

“Yeah.” Timur gave him a raise of the brows, seeing as he was the one who initiated it in the first place. He squeezed Maxim’s cock through his trousers and continued to massage him until he was harder, beginning to become restless in his chair. “Help me do the laundry later or we’ll have nothing to wear next week.”

“Of course.” Maxim’s response was quick and without hesitation. He ran his palm along Timur’s broad shoulders and appreciated the muscle before returning his hand to its former position, fingers playing at his overgrown hair. 

“We still have to build our new cabinet too. It’s been sitting there for a month.” There was a deviousness on Timur’s face. He leaned closer to graze his lips against Maxim’s neck, ignoring how the armrest dug into the underside of his ribs. 

“I’ll get to it,” Maxim reassured him and returned a lazy kiss, smiling against him. He rolled the tension out of his shoulders then pushed down his trousers to mid-thigh as Timur got to his knees before him. 

Seeing his hard cock always triggered a salivary reflex in Timur. He continued to stroke him, enjoying how he could pull back the foreskin to reveal a sensitive, red head oozing with a droplet of pre-cum. As he tugged down the sweatpants a little more, he remembered another chore on their long list.

“You need to call the insurance company-“ 

“Ah, not now. Talk later, okay?” Maxim could not hide the impatience in his tone, even if he knew he was in no position to be making any demands. Though really, he was aware of how Timur was teasing him, that playful look on his face as he continued to jerk him slowly with a firm grip. “Let’s relax a bit.”

And to relax, Timur understood that to be an instruction to take his time. He continued to toy with him a little longer, his other hand busy feeling and admiring his body hair. He pressed a kiss onto Maxim’s hipbone and traced the pad of his fingers over the scars on his abdomen, never failing to find interest in the raised keloids that looked like railroads running along his belly. The ruggedness of the body in his hands urged him to kiss every inch of it, but he settled for leaving love bites along Maxim’s hip. 

Maxim did not object to this slow pace. It was all a little fun in the afternoon, something to pass the time. He knew Timur had to be in a mood for anything on the rougher, more insistent side so he staved off the urge to grab a handful of his hair. On days like this, Timur liked to take the time to admire all of Maxim’s features. 

He licked a wet line from the base of Maxim’s cock to the tip and those striking blue eyes looked right up at him to watch his reaction. The intensifying pleasure of a hot mouth teasing and suckling on the head of his erection forced Maxim to draw a careful breath and he tried to focus on the passing breeze against his skin. His toes curled and he shifted on the chair, finding it to be rather confining. 

For Timur, he enjoyed the praise of being able to make Maxim unsettled. If it weren’t for the compliments of, “God, you’re good at this.” Then it was the way Maxim would suppress a groan and close his eyes, trying his best not to roll his hips too much or push Timur’s head down. One of many redeeming qualities of Timur Glazkov was his mouth, whether that be the words he spoke or how he used it. Regardless, Maxim loved it.

Pulling away to regain his breath, Timur wiped the spit from his lips with the back of his hand and he gave a toothy grin at how Maxim smiled wearily and pretended to be absolutely exhausted and overwhelmed after one singular minute of this. The older man fiddled with his pack of cigarettes and lit one, took a drag as his other hand caressed Timur’s hair. The soft, brown locks of hair were long enough to be grasped, giving him good grip should he desire to give Timur any direct instructions. 

The acrid scent of smoke stung Timur’s nose, but by now he was used to it. He listened to the soft sighs, followed by the great puffs of smoke which Maxim tried his best to exhale away from him. There was something arousing to Timur about the pressure of being on his knees for so long, pleasuring Maxim until his jaw ached and tears slipped from the corners of his eyes. It was a fair amount of work to go on for more than several minutes, especially given the girth of Maxim’s cock.

To give himself a break, Timur settled for stroking him for the time being. He swallowed the excessive amount of saliva that had gathered in his mouth from all the sucking and licking, and noted a tenderness already present in his jaw. Thankfully Maxim did not take long to orgasm from a blowjob- in fact, he always finished quicker with the help of Timur’s mouth. 

“Having fun?” Maxim asked, catching the entranced look on his face. In response, Timur returned the smile in a coquettish manner and raised a brow to indicate he was certainly impressed by what Maxim was packing, even if he had seen it a hundred times in the past. 

Face nuzzled in his crotch, Timur continued to work the spit down the shaft, his palm slick and wet. The sun was warm where it rested on the breadth of his back, inducing a sleepy drowsiness in him. In the cloud of dizzying cigarette smoke, he looked up and watched through lidded eyes as Maxim took a drag, tapped off the ash then exhaled and sipped at his beer. He set down the can and cupped Timur’s cheek. His finger brushed against the black stud in Timur’s ear, the pad of his thumb rubbing against the apex of his cheekbone as a gesture of affection.

It would be best to get this done and over with, as much as they were enjoying the afternoon and the sexual energy in the air, exchanging those sleazy looks to one another. There was still a risk of the adjacent neighbours seeing them should they go to their own balcony. Not only would their relationship be revealed, an intruder would find out they were both lovesick fools for one another, acting in the most sickly sweet ways to one another to compensate for having to hide it in other aspects of their lives.

The world would never know what Timur could do with that mouth and nothing gave Maxim more pride than knowing he had this esoteric knowledge- and he was the lucky man to experience it. 

Hot tongue lapping at the underside of his erection, a tight and wet throat constricted around him with every swallow. Maxim could barely resist the urge to thrust his hips. He already had a hand of Timur’s hair grasped in his fist, following every rise and fall of his head. The temptation to keep him still and grind into his mouth was only getting stronger as the seconds passed by. 

Timur pulled away, strings of spit breaking off as he leaned back to catch his breath, though only for a moment. He gave some attention to Maxim’s balls, licking and lightly sucking the loose skin. There wasn’t a part of the whole package he didn’t adore. Every inch of Maxim was to his liking. The erection itself was girthy enough, aesthetically pleasing, complemented by a set of plump balls. 

Enough with the delaying. They were both desperate for the best part and for Maxim, it was obvious that he desired nothing more than to come in that hot mouth. The reward for Timur was not the viscous cum spurting down his throat, but how Maxim would become so restless and eager for him, groaning and becoming out of breath from all the sensations. 

By the way his toes were beginning to curl, he was nearing this point. Timur focused on maintaining his rhythm, working those lips tight around his cock and keeping his throat relaxed to welcome him deep. With every instance he pulled away, he took in careful breaths through his nose as not to choke or gag too much. The hand holding his head tightened its grip on his hair and he paused, indicating he was willing to let Maxim take control. 

It was the sounds that turned him on the most. When he pushed Timur’s head down all the way and kept it there for several moments, the younger man could hold out for a short duration before gagging and he would resist the urge to go up for air, body squirming under Maxim’s hold. Those blue eyes began to water, more tears almost spilling down his cheeks. His chin glistened with copious amounts of saliva and his neck was red, veins protruding from the lack of oxygen. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Maxim muttered under his breath. He watched as Timur braced himself, shoulders rising as he took in some air. Hastily, he stubbed out the cigarette in the ashtray then took hold of Timur’s head with both hands to hold him steady. 

The pleasure was intensifying and the familiar heat dwelled within Maxim, his muscles beginning to tense up. He thrust his hips, unable to restrain the urge to feel the wetness of Timur’s mouth to the very base of his shaft until his balls were flush with the younger man’s chin. His orgasm came in powerful waves, every spurt of cum accompanied by his cock pulsating and twitching. 

The contractions continued for a lingering moment as Timur swallowed, finally able to breathe again. He let some of the ejaculation run down Maxim’s cock so he could see him lick it all up, ensuring a single drop wouldn’t be wasted. He stroked Maxim a couple times and sucked on the tip, a tongue teasing at the head and smiling at how sensitive it was to the point Maxim had to ease him off. 

They grinned at one another and Timur settled in his lap. He brought Maxim into a deep kiss and tasted the mixture of beer and cigarettes on his lips which reminded him of his own beverage, now lukewarm where it sat on the floor tiles. Where he was pressed up against him, Maxim could feel his erection poking out from his briefs and he gave Timur’s ass a firm squeeze, admiring the goods before pulling away from their languid kiss.

“And what are we gonna do about this?” He asked, raising a brow in question.

By now they didn’t mind the gross sensation of the sweat and oils from their foreheads touching. Timur wiped his mouth once again and hummed.

“You know what to do,” he said with a smile. “But let’s go indoors or I’ll be burnt by the time I finish.” 

Some sunscreen would have been perfect right now had it not been for their sloth. Maxim agreed and they returned into the shade of their apartment. At the back of his mind, he reminded himself they ought to fuck in the nice, afternoon sun. He could imagine the scent of the aloe and the sun cream, how their sticky bodies would almost meld into one. Now that was definitely something that could occupy their time on a day off.

**Author's Note:**

> If you aren't following me on my Twitter, just know that I did run a poll to give you guys a very vague option of what fic you would like to see (and in that poll was Balcony vs Pub, no other context given 😂 Balcony won with 66.7% of votes!) so if you want to stay up to date with me, please do consider following. I sometimes post headcanons, occasionally shitpost and I always announce if I have posted something. 
> 
> My Twitter is [@CompoundZ8](https://twitter.com/CompoundZ8)  
> My Tumblr is [erc-7](https://erc-7.tumblr.com)


End file.
